1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to signal processing, and in particular to systems that attenuate unwanted or undesired signals that may lower the quality of a communication channel.
2. Related Art
Noise may affect the quality or performance of a communication channel. Noise may conceal information and may cause undesirable changes in a waveform or a signal. The noise may occur naturally or by the processes that convey signals.
Some systems attempt to selectively isolate a speaker to eliminate or minimize noise. When multiple speakers engage in a conversation, this form of separation may not effectively minimize noise. The system may not reduce noise or improve signal-to-noise ratios.